Le chasseur d'Arc en ciel
by Ladyboy
Summary: UA Au travers de la vitre du salon de thé où il travaille Draco n'attend qu'une chose: un arc-en-ciel. Cependant celui-ci pourrait bien lui révéler des surprises.
1. Prologue

**Le chasseur d'Arc-en-ciel**

* * *

**Disclamer:** Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages principaux sont à J.K Rowling et les Leprechauns appartiennent quant à eux aux mythes et légendes de l'Irlande, vous l'aurez compris au final il ne reste pas grand-chose relevant de mes droits d'auteurs et non, je n'ai malheureusement pas non plus le monopole des arc-en-ciel. Oui la vie est cruelle envers les écrivaillons ;x 

**Dédicaces: **Comme toujours, à **ma femme** qui me permet de voir les arc-en-ciel qui m'entourent, à **Nouchette** pour continuer courageusement de me suivre, à **Roxane** qui m'est si précieuse. Merci de me lire 3

**Rating: **K 

**Statut: **Prologue – fiction en cours.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je me décide à concrétiser l'idée de cette fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un an après un moment difficile. Cette fiction sera mon nouvel échappatoire, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour les chapitres à venir. Voici en attendant le prologue, volontairement très court.La suite est sur le feu, elle arrive.Laissez-moi une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue A tout de suite.

**Conseil d'écoute:** _**Tori**__** Amos**_ – _Somewhere__ over the __rainbow_

* * *

-Garçon, un café!  
-L'addition s'il vous plaît!  
-Je voudrais un double café crème, 3 chocolats chauds, 4 thés dont un bien sucré, deux sans et un nature avec 9 pains au miel fourrés au chocolat!

Draco avait l'impression que sa tête allait littéralement exploser.  
Voilà que cela vociférai de tous les côtés, pleurnichait parce que l'addition de leurs 12 thés sucrés (bien que dans leur cas ce fut plus du sucre au thé) mettait plus de temps à arriver que celle que délivrait leur médecin après une analyse de cholestérol, réclamait à corps et à cris une bière dans un verre bien frais.  
C'était la 13ème fois cet après-midi que Draco expliquait d'un ton le plus respectueux possible qu'ils n'avaient pas de bières en stock et encore moins de vodka ou n'importe quel autre boisson susceptible de vous faire danser la tecktonik sur le bar en chantant du Cabrel à tue-tête.

-Bordel qu'es-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans l'écriteau «Salon de thé»?!  
Hermione haussa les épaules alors que les hommes en question sortirent de l'établissement en chantant avec enthousiasme le best of des chansons paillardes.  
-Ils sont peut-être juste illettrés…ou génétiquement mal-foutus _suggéra-t-elle  
_Draco sourit et retint son rire afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des clients sur eux.  
Soudain une pluie aussi violente que spontanée vint marteler la vitrine du salon de thé, reléguant le soleil au rôle de subalterne.  
Le regard du jeune serveur s'illumina alors qu'il se dépêchait d'analyser les conditions météo.  
-Les conditions sont réunies dit_-t-il à sa collègue avec un sourire enfantin_.  
Celle-ci soupira.

Trente minutes plus tard la pluie diminuait en intensité, annonçant son déclin total.  
-'Mione! _s'exclama __Draco__ en pointant le ciel du doigt, un plateau en équilibre __précaire __sur l'autre bras.  
__Hermione soupira.  
_-D'accord_ dit-elle avec lassitude _files je te couvre!  
Avec un sourire radieux il lui lança son tablier, fit tomber son plateau et son contenu à terre pour finalement attraper au vol son appareil photo suspendu à un clou au dessus du comptoir.  
-Dray! _s'indigna la jeune femme en voyant les tasses en milles morceaux_

La clochette retentit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se mettre à courir le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.  
La pluie était de plus en plus faible, Draco accéléra, ses poumons s'emplissaient de l'air refroidit par cette pluie éphémère et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.  
Il arriva enfin dans le sous bois dont-il connaissait chaque racine, chaque branche.  
Il improvisa un saut d'obstacles pour finalement arriver au bord du ruisseau.  
Il s'allongea sans aucune précaution sur les galets qui le longeaient, régla son appareil et attendit sans bouger, retenant son souffle.  
La magie opéra enfin.  
Des couleurs apparurent au travers des dernières gouttes de pluie.  
Le voilà.  
Draco sourit et fit des photos en rafales.

_Tout cela car Draco était **un chasseur d'arc-en-ciel**._


	2. I Le Jaune

_**Chapitre 1**__**: Le jaune**_

_**

* * *

**_**Disclamer:** Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages principaux sont à J.K Rowling et les Leprechauns appartiennent quant à eux aux mythes et légendes de l'Irlande, vous l'aurez compris au final il ne reste pas grand-chose relevant de mes droits d'auteurs et non, je n'ai malheureusement pas non plus le monopole des arc-en-ciel. Oui la vie est cruelle envers les écrivaillons ;x 

**Dédicaces: **A Elle, a Eux 3

**Rating: **K

**Statut: **Prologue 1 chapitre – fiction en cours.

**Note de l'auteur: **Choses promises, choses dues voici le 1er chapitre;J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire car je sors tout juste d'une semaine de bac blanc mais maintenant les vacances me tendent amicalement les bras et word aussi.Ce chapitre est un peu différent du prologue mais l'optique reste la même, je rêverai créer dans cette fiction une ambiance de la même famille que celles que l'on retrouve dans des films comme My blueberry nights ou De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté, d'une simplicité bouleversante. Mais en suis-je seulement capable? Mystère. Je dois lutter contre mes «private jokes» qui grattent à la porte pour rentrer, je peux le faire la force est en moi x Advienne que pourra comme dit l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce chapitre, à vous de me le dire. (Une petite –ou grande- **review**?)

Oh et j'ai décidé que cette fiction aurait exactement 6 chapitres, un pour chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, plus un prologue et un épilogue.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Conseil d'écoute:**  
_**Ville Valo & Manna**_ – _Just for tonight  
__**Ville Valo & **__**The**__** 69 Eyes **__– Wasting the dawn_

* * *

_Le __**jaune**__ peut __mener à l'égoïsme, à l'orgueil __et à la présomption où l'amour est oublié.  
__Pour les indiens Cherokees, le __**jaune**__ est associé au feu sacré de l'actualisation,__au pouvoir de l'homme d'actualiser l'intuition du créateur par ses justes efforts._

* * *

Draco sursauta, voilà quelques minutes déjà que le révélateur devait avoir fait son effet, il tira de la solution avec une précaution infinie quelques feuilles de papier photosensible sur lesquelles il pouvait apercevoir les photos qu'il avait prises de l'arc en ciel de cet après-midi.  
Un sourire enfantin vint fleurir son visage et il plongea les feuilles dans le bac de rinçage, il allait devoir attendre peu se dit-il, au moment où il se retourna il aperçut une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Draco sursauta en entendant une voix bien trop connue s'élever dans la pièce auparavant si calme.

-Toujours aucune vie sociale à ce que je vois…_ricana-t-elle  
_Draco serra les dents et sentit une rage ancienne lui prendre les tripes  
-Blaise…  
Ce dernier fit une petite révérence  
-Lui-même cher ami  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici exactement et surtout comment tu es rentré? Je pensais pourtant avoir scellé la trappe à chat.  
Blaise éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de jeter une clé aux pieds de Draco.  
Ce dernier repensa à tout ce que cette clé représentait, aux souvenirs qu'elle contenait.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il vit ses mains commencer à trembler, il releva les yeux vers Blaise et pour toute réaction il cracha à ses pieds.  
-Dégages de chez moi et reprends cette foutue clé, je préfère changer les serrures au cas où tu aurais un autre double. Je ne veux plus revoir ta sale gueule.  
-Je mettais pourtant dis qu'on pourrait…  
-Et bien tu t'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil mon ami, on ne recolle pas du verre brisé avec du scotch double face.  
-Enfin Draco revient un peu sur terre le monde est cruel, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et les vrais amis pardonnent toujours. Tu ne vas tout de même pas chasser ton meilleur ami de ta vie comme ça?  
Draco éclata d'un rire jaune qui fit sursauter Blaise  
-Je suis athée et pourtant je pense avoir assez tendu l'autre joue pour que tu la frappes plus fort jusqu'à m'en faire cracher du sang alors maintenant ça suffit les conneries tu prends tes pompes de luxe et ton sourire clogate et tu fous tout ça hors de chez moi avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. Ne m'obliges pas à me salir les mains j'ai horreur de ça.  
-Draco…  
-DEHORS!  
Blaise renifla et sortit paré de son égocentrisme, se disant qu'évidemment ce n'était pas sa faute si Draco était mal luné, ce n'était jamais sa faute.  
Draco resta quand à lui tremblant de rage avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Soudain Draco se rendit compte qu'il en avait oublié de sortir les photos.  
Il attrapa les feuilles délicatement et les suspendit les unes après les autres sur le fil qu'il avait accroché à cet usage, une larme se mêlant aux gouttes qui s'écoulaient des photos. Il regarda un moment les feuilles égoutter puis la voix d'Hermione résonna à ses oreilles:_  
«Blaise est allé trop loin, je comprends que tu veuilles te protéger.»  
Se protéger, _l'expression semblait flotter dans la pièce comme un spectre non exorcisé._  
«Je ne peux pas cautionner d'être trahit une fois de plus» se ra__ppe__la-t-il en attrapant son manteau qui gisait lamentablement dans un coin de la pièce_.  
Il avait besoin d'aller faire un tour, il savait d'expérience ce qui le calmerai.  
Dix minutes plus tard Draco était allongé dans l'herbe, voilà 3 ans déjà qu'il fréquentait ce petit bosquet protégé par les arbres, d'ici on avait une vue incroyable sur le ciel. Il se flattait même par moments d'être le seul à connaître se paradis.  
Cependant il entendit des «clics» se répercuter sur les troncs des arbres, cela semblait venir d'en dessous. Il y avait un ruisseau en contrebas, se rappela-t-il. Se bruit lui semblait trop familier pour ne pas piquer sa curiosité, Draco se leva en s'avança afin de voir ce que la nature pouvait bien comploter au bord de cette rivière.

Ces yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur jais photographier les étoiles sous toutes les coutures, semblant attendre quelque chose. Draco aperçut des yeux de jade à la lueur du flash.  
-Je te dis quelle va venir Ron, me fais pas chier!  
L'entendit-il marmonner.  
Mais à qui pouvait –il bien parler? Génial il venait tomber sur une beauté schizophrène, c'était bien sa vaine.  
-Mais tu sais bien que tes foutues aurores n'arrivent qu'une fois sur trente, tu ne vas pas attendre comme un gland dans le froid pendant trente ans!  
Draco se demanda si la schizophrénie était contagieuse avant d'apercevoir une oreillette brillante sur l'oreille du jeune homme, un téléphone, ce qu'il pouvait être con des fois.  
-Pourquoi pas, le _Belle_ aux bois dormant se les ait bien gelé pendant un siècle dans une tour glaciale tout ça pour qu'une riche célibataire vienne la réveiller.  
-Harry, tu n'es pas la belle aux bois dormant.  
-Dommage, je suis sûr que la robe de velours rose et la couronne m'iraient à merveille rit-il  
Draco se surpris à rire et à vouloir prévenir le jeune homme que le temps n'était pas assez froid pour une aurore boréale. Le dénommé Harry du l'entendre car il leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il y a quelqu'un?  
-Ben oui je suis la tête de nœud!  
-Pas toi crétin j'ai cru entendre un bruit venant du haut du parc.  
-C'est _Marylin Manson_ qui cherche une nouvelle victime!  
-Tu trouves ça drôle? en plus le tueur en série ce n'est pas Marylin mais _Charles_ Manson, quand on a la culture générale d'une moule on la ramène pas.

Draco s'était mit à courir sans exactement savoir pourquoi, de peur d'être découvert.  
Mais de quoi avait-il peur au juste? de se faire manger par le grand méchant loup?  
Ce Harry n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir une âme de cannibale et puis il se dit qu'à la réflexion, il se serait bien fait manger.  
Le jeune homme fouilla nerveusement dans ses poches à la recherche d'un dérivatif quelconque, il s'appuya sur un arbre qu'il estima assez loin du garçon aux cheveux noirs et sortit un paquet de cigarettes à la cerise. Par miracle le paquet contenait un vieux briqué usagé, les choses sont bien faîtes ricana le blond qui se rappela avoir piqué se paquet dans le manteau de Blaise quelques mois plus tôt.  
Il aspira une bouffée en repensant aux yeux de jade entraperçus du haut de la colline.  
Qui était ce Harry, la question le taraudait et il se demanda si ce vert qui l'avait prit de court arriverait à égaler le doux vert translucide d'un arc-en-ciel.  
Draco rit de lui-même  
-Rien n'égale un arc-en-ciel, même pas un café noir devant une nouvelle aube.  
Il se remit en marche et décida d'aller voir Hermione. Un peu de stabilité dans ce monde instable ne lui ferait pas de mal, et il rêvait d'un des cafés à la vanille qu'elle avait le don de préparer.  
Il écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier sur le haut d la poubelle qui se trouvait près de lui.  
-Adieu Blaise, va en enfer dit Draco en jetant par la même occasion le paquet à la poubelle.  
Dorénavant il vivrait d'Arcs-en-ciel, de solution révélatrice et de café frais il le jurait.

_**A suivre**_


	3. II Le vert

**Chapitre 2: Le vert**

* * *

**Disclamer** Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages principaux sont à J.K Rowling et les Leprechauns appartiennent quant à eux aux mythes et légendes de l'Irlande, vous l'aurez compris au final il ne reste pas grand-chose relevant de mes droits d'auteurs et non, je n'ai malheureusement pas non plus le monopole des arc-en-ciel. Oui la vie est cruelle envers les écrivaillons ;x 

**Dédicaces: **A Elle, a Eux

**Rating: **K

**Statut: **Prologue 2 chapitres – fiction en cours.

**Note de l'auteur: **Nous voici donc au second chapitre.  
Je voudrais avant tout vous remercier pour les reviews adorables que j'ai reçues, chacune d'entre elles me réjouit au plus haut point et me donne envie d'écrire la suite.  
Les questions récurrentes dans ces reviews ont été entre autres «comment Harry et Draco vont-ils se rencontrer?» et surtout «Qu'a fait Blaise?» Eh bien cela reste secret x vous découvrirez tout cela dans les chapitres à venir :p  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le chapitre précédent, je croise les doigts  
Une petite –ou grande- **review** pour me dire ce qu'il en est?  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Conseils ****d'écoute: **Little know it all – Iggy Pop & Sum 41  
Ville Valo – Kun mina kotoani läksin

* * *

Le **vert **est la couleur d'un espoir qui se profile, d'un renouveau et d'une recherche désespérée d'harmonie et d'équilibre. Elle symbolise aussi la volonté de retour aux choses pures, aux sources.

* * *

Draco frappa à la porte d'Hermione une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'entendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement le fracas signifiant que celle-ci était folle de rage et belle et bien réveillée.  
La porte s'ouvrit à peine bloquée par la chaîne de sécurité  
-Je vous préviens j'ai un fusil de paintball et j'hésiterai pas à m'en…Draco?!  
-Salut marmonna-t-il très longuement  
Hermione lui claqua la porte au nez, il crut sur le coup que c'était bel et bien la fin que celle-ci allait mettre ses éternelles menaces à exécution, lui botter les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des étoiles, faire ses bagages et déménager au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne afin qu'il ne la retrouve pas car pour elle «les crocodiles et chimpanzés ce ne la changerai pas beaucoup de son quotidien».  
Soudain un cliquetis se fit doucement annonciateur d'une fin pas si proche.  
Elle enlevait la chaîne de sécurité tout simplement, le cerveau de Draco hurlait victoire dans la petite part de semi-lucidité qui lui restait.  
Hermione avait attrapé une minuscule lampe de poche s'approcha à toute vitesse de Draco et lui souleva les paupières pour examiner ses yeux.  
-Mon dieu Dray, tu es…complètement raide!  
Elle insista bien sur les deux derniers mots en guettant une réaction de son ami.  
Les yeux globuleux ce dernier fixait la jeune femme.  
-Blaise maison puis paf parc et oulala téléphone Harry puis tiens maison hermione mais oh pub encore ouvert arc en ciel, révélateur, café et POUF whiskey ta-dah!  
Hermione leva un sourcil en l'air  
-Han han je vois le problème…on va faire un truc, tu vas gentiment cuver ton whiskey ou je ne sais quoi sur le canapé et on en reparle demain matin lorsque je te plongerai la tête dans une bassine d'eau glacée en essayant de te faire comprendre ta profonde inconscience, Ok?  
-'Mione je t'aime!  
-Mais oui mais oui je sais, non ne t'accroches pas à moi tu pues!

_**[Le lendemain matin**_

Hermione regardait Draco dormir une tasse de café à la main et un air désespéré ornant son visage.  
-Irrécupérable…marmonna-t-elle avant de regagner la cuisine  
Elle se dit cependant qu'il ne serait pas juste que son ami si cher à son cœur arrive en retard au travail…  
Avec un sourire diabolique elle alla chercher une bassine d'eau glaciale dans laquelle elle rajouta même quelques glaçons juste pour le plaisir.

Draco portait des lunettes noires dissimulant à peine ses yeux bouffis et vitreux et accentuant la pâleur maladive de son visage.  
Il marchait aux côtés d'Hermione vers le salon de thé, des bouchons dans les oreilles.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta pour le détailler un instant puis éclata de rire.  
Draco se prit automatiquement la tête entre les mains  
-Pitié arrêtes! même avec ces engins dans les oreilles dès qu'un chat miaule j'ai l'impression d'être au premier rang d'un concert de hard rock!  
-Draco?  
-Quoi? grogna-t-il  
-Tu es sûr d'avoir fouillé la bonne étagère quand je t'ai indiqué où étaient les boules quies?  
-Sûrement pourquoi?  
-Parce que, Draco, ce que tu as dans les oreilles se sont des tampons…

Hermione réussit à empêcher la tentative de suicide de son ami mort de honte pour finalement arriver au salon avec un beau record de 30 minutes de retard.  
La journée continua pour Draco au rythme où elle avait commencé, maux de tête, lenteur angoissante, bruits amplifiés.  
Le jeune homme serra les dents lorsque la clochette retentit.  
-Bonjour monsieur qu'es-ce que je peux vous…  
Sa phrase mourut en plein élan lorsqu'il se retrouva face à deux yeux de jade.  
-…servir?  
A ce moment exact Draco se dit que les quelques neurones qui venaient de finir de décuver étaient à 99 tombées en stand-by.  
Le pourcent restant était bloqué sur un seul mot _«Harry»._  
Devant ce manque de réaction de la part du jeune serveur Harry s'avança et passa une main devant ses yeux  
-Allo? pour moi ce sera un thé au citron et une part de tarte, au citron aussi.  
Le cerveau de draco se remit doucement en marche  
-Un…un café c'est cela?  
Harry soupira et se tourna vers Hermione qui retournait au comptoir  
-Excusez-moi mais…il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste passager?  
-Cela dépend de quoi vous parlez…  
Hermione lui servit sa commande et murmura  
-Veuillez l'excuser monsieur a passé trop de temps à regarder les étoiles au parc hier soir pour finalement chercher à les voir de plus près à l'aide d'une jolie bouteille de whiskey…  
Harry dont les mots «regarder les étoiles au parc» avait captivé toute l'attention se tourna à nouveau vers Draco en fronçant les sourcils.  
Dans un réflexe de survie pure Draco effectua un repli stratégique dans l'arrière boutique où il épongea les sueurs froides qui naissaient sur son front.La première remarque cohérente que son cerveau fit de la matinée fut un élégant _«Et merde…».  
_C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy premier du nom resta assis sur une caisse en bois durant 40 minutes.  
Au bout de cette interminable pénitence quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-Oui Hermione tu peux rentrer!  
-Désolé de vous décevoir dit Harry en entrant  
Draco perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait put regagner durant ces quelques minutes.  
-Pitié ne me dîtes pas que vous allez encore nous la jouer statue greco-romaine…je suis intrigué par cette histoire de parc…  
Hermione entra soudainement en trombe, attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraina dehors par la porte de service en marmonnant un «il se sent mal, besoin d'air» pour Harry.  
Draco eut cependant le temps d'entendre la fin d'une phrase hésitante «sous les étoiles, dans deux jours, même heure?…»  
-Tu as de la chance tu es juste de matinée aujourd'hui, c'est Ginny qui prend le relais vers 12h.  
-C'est une chance pour moi mais pas pour les clients, cette gourde va encore provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale en l'espace de 10 minutes!  
-Vous êtes pire que des gosses soupira Hermione tu lui en veut tout ça parce qu'elle a un peu abîmé une de tes pellicules  
.-UN PEU?! J'avais attrapé le plus bel arc-en-ciel de ma vie et cette dégénérée trouve le moyen de faire tomber mon appareil au sol de manière à ce que le couvercle s'ouvre et expose le film au grand jour! Et foutu l'arc-en-ciel, nada, niet! A moins qu'elle trouve le moyen de me recréer un arc-en-ciel spectaculaire je vois pas comment je pourrais encore la regarder.  
- Tes arcs-en-ciel vont finir par te rendre associable!  
-C'est marrant Blaise m'a dit exactement la même chose hier soir…  
-Ne me compares pas à cet enfoiré.  
-Bon sur ce, c'est l'heure je me tire avant que la greluche arrive, ciao la compagnie!  
-Draco!

Draco errait, son appareil autour du cou et un café froid entre les mains.  
Le temps était clair, le soleil apparent, un léger vent agitait la ville.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire, Draco aimait l'Irlande.  
Ici la nature ne semblait pas combattre la ville, elle se nouait à elle cherchant une alliance difficile.  
Et même si sont humeur était grise, il trouvait toujours un morceau de ciel pour l'éclairer c'était l'avantage indéniable de vivre dans une petite ville assez reculée.  
Il entrevit son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment une mine affreuse, mais après tout qu'es-ce-que cela pouvait bien faire?  
Il n'avait pas à plaire à qui que ce soit, son seul amant venait se former par temps entre-deux et se moquait bien de la tête qu'il pouvait avoir.Voilà ce qu'il aimait.  
Draco décida d'aller faire quelques photos dans la forêt par ce temps la luminosité devait être parfaite.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il cherchait chaque beauté simple afin de l'immortaliser.  
-Inutile de photographier les bourgeons jeune homme, revenez plutôt en été lorsque la fleur vous éblouira de sa beauté suprême.  
Draco sursauta et se retourna à toute vitesse, il ne c'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre parcourait la forêt à quelques mètres de lui.  
Un homme très mince, d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait devant lui, un chapeau orné d'une moustiquaire sur la tête et une paire de gants jaune vif recouvrant ses mains. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus ce fut ses longs cheveux noir jais visiblement un peu graisseux et son nez crochu.  
L'homme enleva un gant et lui tendit la main

-Désolé si je vous ai fait peur, je me présente Severus Snape, professeur de botanique à l'Université du coin.

**[A suivre… **


	4. III L'indigo

**Chapitre 3:** L'indigo

* * *

**Disclamer:** Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages principaux sont à J.K Rowling et les Leprechauns appartiennent quant à eux aux mythes et lИgendes de l'Irlande, vous l'aurez compris au final il ne reste pas grand-chose relevant de mes droits d'auteurs et non, je n'ai malheureusement pas non plus le monopole des arc-en-ciel. Oui la vie est cruelle envers les Иcrivaillons ;x

**Dédicaces:** A Elle, a Eux

**Rating:** pour ce chapitre nous dirons plutТt un petit M pour le langage parfois fleuri et autre :)

**Statut:** Prologue + 3 chapitres √ fiction en cours.

**Note de l'auteur:** Nous y voilà. Je m'excuse pour avoir mit tant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais il est là et c'est le principal.  
Pas mal d'entre vous on été surpris par l'arrivée de Snape, je suis assez contente de mon effet même si cela a failli tuer Nouchette du coup  
Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un UA complet donc faîtes comme si Snape Иtait un personnage "quelconque", oh et je voulais prИciser qu'il est professeur de botanique et non photographe, il y en a déjà assez dans cette fiction x  
Dans ce chapitre la relation entre Draco et Blaise sera un peu plus dИvoilИe mais le secret sur le pourquoi de leur mИsentente sera Ю mon avis pour le chapitre 5 ou 6 (la fiction en comportant 7 + l'épilogue). Oui je sais que vous me haîssez là x  
Oh et vous allez découvrir des côts plus "noirs" de Draco mais il reste un chasseur d'arc-en-ciel )  
Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

* * *

**Conseils d'écoute:** The scientist - Coldplay

* * *

Lindigo ne correspond qu' une très étroite bande du spectre visible d'un arc-en-ciel, on a ainsi beaucoup de mal à le distinguer.

L'indigo symbolise la puissance et l'autorité.

* * *

Draco le fixait toujours les sourcils froncés, hésita puis serra sa main rapidement. Snape le dévisageait visiblement, son regard allant de ses chaussures couvertes de tâches à son pantalon serrИ vert et argent jusqu'à sa chemise se faisant des virИes sous et sur sa ceinture.  
Le jeune blond gêné se gratte l'arrière de la tête

-Enchanté, Draco Malfoy, phénomène de foire professionnel, serveur à mes heures perdues et photographe du dimanche.  
-Du dimanche, nous sommes pourtant mercredi dit Snape avec un sourire en coin  
Draco haussa un sourcil, cet humour foireux et cet air narquois lui rappellait quelque chose.  
Blaise.

**_Flash back_**

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul de là sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire de tes noix de la purée Zabini fulminait Draco  
-Oh oui qui sait j'aimerai peut-être ça!  
Draco envoya un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe du brun qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ce dernier se plia en deux avec un gémissement de douleur avant de se mettre à rire.  
Ce qui faisait sortir Draco de ses gonds, ce dernier attrapa un couteau qui trainait sur la table, se placa derrière Blaise et lui plaqua contre la gorge faisant perler une goutte de sang hypnotique.  
-Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'égorger comme un vulgaire porc et de jeter tes putains de restes dans le canal.  
Draco rafermit sa prise sur ses cheveux alors que Blaise riait toujours.  
-Mais parce que tu m'aimes _chéri_, si tu fais ça tu te sentiras dans l'obligation de te trancher les veines en suivant ce serait tellement dommage de salir ce beau parquet que l'on a mit tellement de temps à nettoyer. Et puis tu sais bien que je m'en voudrais...à mort ricana-t-il s'il t'arrivait quelque chose  
Draco soupira, sa main se mettait à trembler, une fois de plus il avait gagné.  
Il essuya la sueur froide sur son frond et hurla de rage en lanГant le couteau qui alla se planter dans une toile qu'il avait peinte deux jours après leur rencontre et qui trônait sur le mur les épiant de son air ironique.  
Draco sortit une cigarette de la poche arrière de son pantalon en donnant un coup de pied à Blaise qui s'étala par terre en riant.  
Le blond regarda expira et regarda les volutes de fumée accomplir leur ballet morbide sous son nez, il prit une nouvelle bouffée avant de marmonner  
-La vie est une chienne mais toi tu es l'enfoiré qui l'attache à un arbre au bord de la route en une belle journée de canicule.

**_Fin du flash back_**

-Mr Malfoy? Vous vous sentez bien?  
Draco reprit ses esprits, s'étant laissé complètement envahir par ce souvenir il esquissa un sourire  
-Oui mais pardonnez-moi j'ai à faire.  
Sans que le professeur n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit Draco se mit à courir.  
Il ne ralentit qu'une fois entré dans la ville  
-M'occuper, m'occuper je dois m'occuper marmonnait-il comme un mantra  
Soudain il entendit un hurlement, il tourna la tête et vit un homme qui faisait des gestes obscènes à une jeune fille d'à peine 11 ans, la suivant comme son ombre.  
Draco soupira, fit quelques pas pour attraper une bouteille vide qui traînait dans le caniveau et la jeta à la tête de l'homme qui s'effondra Le jeune serveur leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire alors que la jeune fille hurla encore plus et détala comme un lièvre.  
-On a pas idée d'être aussi désagréable de bon matin murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme inconscient  
Alors que l'agitation se faisait dans le magasin à côté où les gens alertés par les cris commençaient à acourir, Draco jeta la capuche de son pull sur sa tête et déposa sur le corps de l'homme qui se réveillait dans un concert de plaintes, un petit papier où il avait écrit  
"Violeur en puissance.  
Appellez une ambulance...ou pas"  
Il aperГut Ginny qui était accourue depuis le bar qui se trouvait non loin de là avant même qu'il n'arrive, il esquissa un sourire railleur alors quelle sortait du coin dans lequel elle s'était cachée  
-J'ai vu toute la scène! s'exclama-t-elle  
-Et ça ne te serais pas venue à l'idée d'aller chercher de l'aide au lieu de rester plantée là à attendre le pire imbécile.  
De plus tu es en retard au boulot, Hermione va te faire la peau. Et je serai le premier à en rire.  
Sur ce dit-il en lui envoyant un baiser d'un geste théatral  
Merci public adoré mais j'ai mieux à faire que me faire serrer par les flic à cause d'un connard rodant dans les rues.  
Alors qu'une femme arrivait en le pointant du doigt il baissa la capuche un peu plus afin qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage, passa à côté de Ginny en lui murmurant -Si tu leur donnes mon nom je te le ferai payer, j'ai juste aidé cette fille.  
Puis il détalla, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé à son appartement.  
Epinglé sur la porte il trouva un "mot d'amour" de Blaise  
_"Sale pute"  
_Draco l'arracha d'un geste brusque, le déchira et le jeta.  
Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derriХre lui d'un coup sec.  
Une larme de rage roulait sur sa joue.

**_Le même jour, 17h30_**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
Draco soupira et décrocha  
-Si vous êtes un démarcheur vous pouvez.  
-C'est Hermione! le stoppa-t-elle  
Il se calma automatiquement  
-Le jeune brun à qui tu as fais des misères ce matin.  
Draco rougit et protesta  
-Je ne lui ait pas fait de misères!  
Hermione ricana  
-Pas dans le sens où ton esprit dérengé l'entend mais tu aimerais bien tout de même.  
Draco rougit encore plus, grogna mais ne la contredit pas, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir.  
-Et bien il est revenu cet après-midi et il semblait te chercher. Il m'a déposé un paquet sur le comptoir d'un air gêné en me murmurant que c'était "pour le blond étourdit qui travaillait ici.  
Draco haussa un sourcil et sa curiosité fut piquée au vif.  
-Qu'es-ce que c'est?  
-Tu vas le voir par toi-même, je sors du boulot je suis chez toi dans une dizaine de minutes.  
Puis elle raccrocha laissant un Draco surpris et perturbé, tenant toujours son téléphone à la main l'air rêveur.  
Comme annoncé, dix minutes exactement plus tard la sonnette retentit.  
Draco laissa entrer une Hermione visiblement amusée.  
Il lui prit le paquet des mains sans attendre -  
Malotru! protesta-t-elle  
-Sorcière rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin  
A chacun sa façon de dire merci.  
-Tu sais ce que ça peut être? demanda la jeune femme  
-Si j'avais une vision à la superman je te le dirais mais là j'en suis juste au point où je m'acharne sur le noeud  
-Empoté  
-Enmerdeuse  
Elle se mit à rire  
-Moi aussi je t'aime  
Malgré son comportement changeant ses derniers temps elle était contente de voir Draco retrouver un peu de son mordant, et surtout de le voir enfin s'intéresser à un autre homme.  
Draco vint à bout du paquet et fronça les sourcils  
Une petite malle auc couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel  
Hermione rit  
-Vous ne vous connaissez qu'à peine mais il sait déjà le plus important sur toi!  
Il lui tira la langue et ouvrit la malle, il en sortit un parchemin, ses yeux s'agrandirent  
-Un jeu de piste!  
Hermione regarda par dessus son Иpaule et eut un sourire goguenard  
-Il veut que tu le trouves, après-demain lorsque la lune sera pleine. On dirait une chasse au trésor...ou un le début d'un scénario de film d'horreur. Mais en tout cas c'est cliché.  
Draco referma la malle d'un air décidé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure  
-Peut-être un peu des deux...mais ce petit jeu m'excite en tout cas, surtout maintenant que je sais que mon attirance est réciproque.  
-Je savais que sous tes airs angéliques tu n'étais qu'un sale pervers!


End file.
